let me help you
by Genderbendqueen
Summary: Shinsou Hitoshi was eight years old when he first met Midoriya Izuku, He was eight years old when he promised himself that he would protect the girl who became his sister.


Shinsou Hitoshi was eight years old when he first met Midoriya Izuku, He was eight years old when he promised himself that he would protect the girl who became his sister.

...

"Alright class we have a new transfer student," Informed the teacher as she walked in "Come on in and Introduce yourself."

A small boy walked in with wild purple hair and beg under his eyes, looking down he bowed to the class mummering "Shinsou Hitoshi."

"Would you like to say anything else?" The teacher asked but Hitoshi shook his head, "Alright then you can sit in front of Sakaguchi, Sakaguchi please raise your hand."

The boy in question did as their teacher instructed and as Shinsou walk to his new desk he couldn't help but notice the small green haired girl cowering in the back corner.

"Now that that's over who can tell me about adverbs?" The teacher Shinsho -already forgot her name- carried on with the lesson the purple haired boy tuning her out immediately.

…..

"Yo new kid what's your quirk?" It was lunchtime and the whole class -minus one- decided to interrogate the newbie they all seemed to be led by a spiky blonde kid. "Something cool, Or useless?"

Flashes of his previous classmates ran through his head and the bullying that had started after he discovered his quirk. Shinsou shrugged "It's none of your business."

The blonde wasn't having any of it though, slamming his hands down on the desk small explosions causing a slight burning smell throughout the classroom "Of course it's my business" he sneered "I bet someone as disgusting as you has a useless quirk and your just afraid to admit it."

Before Hitoshi could say anything a small voice spoke up "L-leave him alone Kachan your being mean."

Looking over he saw the same girl he noticed earlier,hands twisting together nervously. She was shaking in what Hitoshi recognized as fear. _Why though?_ He got his answer not even a moment later.

Tension filled the classroom as the blonde looked over at the girl with unbridled rage, Explosions popping he stalked over "What the hell did you say Deku?"

"I-I mean it-It's his first day." The girl flinched violently tears welling in vibrant green eyes, she stammered "Shouldn't you let him settle in first before crowding him."

The blonde glared at the trembling girl before letting a small explosion off right in her face laughing as she shrieked and fell "Shut the hell up Deku I'll do whatever the hell I want."

Hitoshi was shocked at what he witnessed, No teacher came in to check on them, no other classmates stopped the blonde. They just stood there and laughed. Once the crowd left Hitoshi walked over to the crying girl crouching down "Are you okay?"

She flinched peering at him with red rimmed eyes and whispered "You shouldn't be around me or Kachan will bully you too."

Hitoshi shrugged and helped her stand "I don't care what he did wasn't right." scratching the back of his head he introduced himself "Shinsou Hitoshi."

The girl smiled slightly "Midoriya Izuku."

That was the day Shinsou Hitoshi made his first friend since he turned four.

…..

"Shinsou!" Hollard the small girl the smile lighting up her face almost as bright as the sun.

It was a saturday afternoon and the two had promised to meet up at the park down the road from the school. And for the first time in a long while Hitoshi was happy to be out and about instead of cuddling with his cat doing nothing.

"You got the jars?" He asked her holding out the net, he had brought from home.

Izuku nodded her head so fast Hitoshi was afraid it would fall off. "let's go catch some bugs."

They had just caught a butterfly when Izuku asked him "Hey Shinsou, Why don't you ever use your quirk like the other kids in our class do?"

The question was innocent in itself but a strike of fear bolted down Hitoshi spine _villain!_ "Because it's irresponsible and I don't feel like giving Bakugou the satisfaction."

"What about you though?" He asked once they had sealed the lid peppered with holes. "Why don't you use yours?"

Izuku looked down nervously laughing as she rubbed the back of her head. "I-i dont have one." She admitted.

Hitoshi almost dropped the poor butterfly they caught "Wait you mean all those rumours are actually true!"

Green eyes dulled a bit and Izuku looked down "Ya," she told him quietly "It's true, I'm quirkless."

Shinsou put the jar with the butterfly in his bag, Pointing to a beetle on a tree "Lets go catch it."

….

It was odd Shinsou thought as Izuku ran into class barely making it before the bell, Odd that his only friend came to class every morning with her uniform was burned and new bandaged covered injuries yet no teacher asked what happened.

At first he thought it was just her quirk but as time went on and she had admitted to being quirkless he sadly put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Hey Shinsou would you like to come over to my house today?" Izuku asked him one morning hands wringing nervously. She had just finished patching her uniform up.

Hitoshi thought about it for a minute before nodding "Sure."

Izuku smiled and for a second the purple haired boy wondered if he befriended the sun. "Great! There's this new hero documentary thats focusing on retired underground heros!"

….

It was after school when they were talking to her place together when he saw it happen.

"Hey Deku." Sneered Bakugou his two cronies one step behind him as always.

"Kacchan" Squeaked the girl as her whole body tensed.

The blonde roughly grabbed her shoulder violently shaking her "Where the fuck do you get off on getting a higher grade than me."

Izuku gulped shaking as she answered "I-I stu-studied Kachan."

Bakugou smirked and a bang echoed in the empty street and Izuku screamed as the explosion burned her. Tears gathered and she tried to apologise "I-i-i'm sorry Kacchan."

Hitoshi pulled the blonde away just as another explosion lit across his palm. "What the hell do you think your doing Bakugou?"

"Teaching the Quirkless bitch her fuckin place." He spat back eyes alite with rage as he shook the purple haired teen of and shoved Midoriya to the ground.

It was a split second decision for Hitoshi "You wanted to know my quirk right?"

Curiosity replaced the rage for just a moment. "Ya and I bet its useless as fuc-"

"Go home and leave us alone." Commanded the purple haired kid, His quirk making Bakugou follow his command almost instanously. His followers running after him shouting.

Once the blonde was gone Hitoshi immediately ran to his friends side, "Are you okay?"

Izuku sniffed as she shakily stood up nodding she tried to smile "Come on lets go, The show should be starting soon."

"Midoriy-"

"Leave it," Demanded Izuku voice loud and full of authority, a huge contrast to her usual timid demeanor. "It it's nothing I'll be fine Kacchan was just having a bad day."

The only thing Hitoshi could do was nod and follow her, silently vowing to do what he could to protect the girl.

….

After that day the minor burns and bruises were replaced with broken bones and second degree burns.

….

"Hey Toshi?" An eleven year old Izuku was lying on her bed cuddled up with Hitoshi watching another documentary.

"Hmm?" The purple haired boy answered half asleep.

Izuku fiddled with one of her stuffies "D-do you think I can be a hero?"

Slowly opening one purple eye lazily he looked his friend over. "Why not?"

A second passed and then Izuku beamed and tackled her friend "You really mean it Toshi?"

Try as he might Shinsou couldn't escape the death grip the girl had him in and so with a sigh he resigned himself to his fate. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it Izu."

Izuku couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night.

…..

"Izuku you can't let him keep doing this!" Frustration burned through Hitoshi as he slammed the first aid kit onto his desk. He started keeping it around when he found out his friend was a target for one explosive blonde. "He's sent you to the hospital twice in the past year!"

"I couldn't just let him pick on that kid" she winced.

Rummaging through the kit, he grabbed some more bandages "Quit playing the hero! Let someone else do it for once."

Izuku stayed silent as he berated her, bandaging her arm in the process. Arm finished he helped the teenage girl out of her shirt wincing at the hand shaped burns littering her back. Some already blistering while dark purple bruises filtered between them."One of these days he's going to go too far and you'll wind up dead in the ditch he pushed you in!"

"You don't think I know that." Izuku screamed back finally, choking on sobs "I know this but what else can I do. I'm just a quirkless nobody."

"You can tell your mom!" He shouted fear making him angry.

"I've tried Hitoshi" Izuku screamed back "So many times but it always ends up worse. So just shut up and help fix me!"

Hitoshi glared accidentally pressing a bit to hard on one of the worst burns and immediately pulled back when Izuku screamed "Shit I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Fuck."

Tears rolled down the girls cheeks as she looked at her friend "I-i know this is frustrating but we only have a few more months until schools over and both you and him are off to U.A, I just have to hold out till then okay?"

 _When had she given up her dream?_ Lowering his head Hitoshi sighed, signaling her to turn back around so he could finish. "Fine I'll leave it alone but just be careful okay?"

Izuku nodded and that was the last of it.

….

 **Catnap: Wont be in today. Feeling sick**

 _GreenBean: Okay see you tomorrow feel better soon!_

Closing her phone Izuku sighed it was a good thing she didn't wait for Hitoshi outside today. Hands slamming down on her desk made her jump.

"Where's your boyfriend Deku?" It was katsuki, _When did he become katsuki?_

Scowling Izuku mumbled "He's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever where is he?" The blonde glared the smell of burning wood filtered from where his palms rested on her desk blending in with the other burns and cuts the wood surface had.

"H-he's not coming in today." _please leave, please leave, please leave._

Bakugou smirked grabbing one of her notebooks he held it up "Hero analysis for the future." he read aloud "What are you fuckin supid on top of being useless? There's no way you can become a hero."

Heart in her throat Izuku tried to protest "Its-its not what you think. Please put it back."

Bakugou waited till she tried grabbing her notebook back, grabbing her wrist he released twin explosions one burning her book the other her arm.

Biting her tongue to stop herself from screaming Izuku fell to her knees when he released her, cradling her now injured wrist. Bakugou threw her destroyed notebook out the window and kicked her into her desk. "If you wanna be a hero so bad, take a leap off the roof and pray you'll get a quirk in your next life."

The class laughed as he sauntered away leaving Izuku to pick herself up from the ground she barely settled into her seat when the teacher came in calling attendance. Head throbbing with every responde of "Here."

Gym class was even worse, they were doing basic physical tests. Bakugou flaunting his quirk behind the teachers back whenever it was Izuku's turn to participate he would set off an explosion right behind her scaring the poor teen. The other girls in her class would trip her when the teacher wasn't looking. Stealing her uniform when she was in the shower.

….

Trudging home Izuku couldn't stop thinking about what Katsuki said _take a flying leap off the roof!_

To absorbed in her thoughts she never noticed a grate falling away and the sludge villain crawling from it until slime was pushing its way down her throat sliding up past her skirt and down into her blouse.

"My, my." the slime laughed "What a beautiful vessel. I might just have a bit of fun before I take it over."

Fear scored through her and Izuku fought back. _No dont do this!_

It all happened to fast one minute she was fighting against the slime, the next She was being saved. By All Might no less. He had asked if she was okay, signed her notebook then prepared to leave. It was a split second decision but at the last moment she had latched on to her hero not letting go until they safely landed on one of the many skyscrapers.

"Kid what the heck!" the pro hero scolded the teen.

"I- I'm sorry I don't know why I did that!" Izuku defended, But the small sliver of hope had he asking "B-but I have a question. Can someone whos quirkless become a hero?"

All Might looked her in the eyes and with no hesitation told her, "No."

She was too numb to hear the rest of what he was saying, her breathing hitched when he flew off leaving her alone on the roof. A voice sounding suspiciously like katsuki's telling her _No way a quirkless deku like you could become a hero._

 _Jump off the roof!_

Grabbing her phone from her bag she called Hitoshi, moving towards the fence that blocked off the edge " **The number you have called cannot be reached please try again later or leave a message."**

"I met All Might today." she sobbed once the beep for the mailbox sounded, "He told me no, No i cannot become a hero. A stupid, quirkless, useless girl like me cannot become a hero. Nobody cares, They never did."

She was over the fence now. "Mom ignores me, t-the teachers don't do anything and everyone just laughs. I-I can't do this anymore Toshi." She laughed Raw and ugly sounding, "Katsuki gave me some advice today he told me to jump off the roof and pray for a quirk. I'm sorry Toshi but I think it'll be better without me here. You can have whatever you want from my room okay? Become a great hero Toshi I know you can do it"

"I'm sorry for missing your birthday, But Don't worry Your presents under my bed okay? "Taking a deep breath she told him "I love you Toshi." hitting the end call button she closed her eyes and let herself fall.

…..

" **Police have finally identified the Suicide victim from last month as the quirkless 14 year old Izuku Midoriya. In other news All Might saves the da-"** The remote flew through the T.V shattering it before the news could carry on. Shinsou seethed they were treating her death like it was nothing.

"Oi newbie your gonna be paying for that" yelled a pale haired adult sitting at the bar.

Shinsou glared at him "Maybe you shouldn't be watching such shitty things then."

Shigaraki glared right back "I'll watch whatever the hell I want."

A portal opening next to the teen stopped anything before it could begin. "Hitoshi It's time" Kurogiri announced. Looking away Shinsou nodded and stepped into the portal.

"Ah young Shinsou." a voice greeted him on the other side "So nice to see you again. Today's the big day you ready to receive your orders

The teen nodded "Good lets get started then."

Shinsou Hitoshi was eight when he met Midoriya Izuku, He was Eight when he promised to protect her. He was fourteen when he lost her.

He was fifteen when he joined the league of villains.


End file.
